


Unforgivable

by humanveil



Series: a greenhouse filled with ghosts [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: He doesn’t want this.





	Unforgivable

A stone floor, covered in crimson.

Regulus is called to the centre of the circle, an array of cloaked figures surrounding him. Closing in on him. Candlelight glistens in masks and blood alike.

_Setting the scene._

His hand shakes when he lifts it; minor, but there. His fingers are tight around his wand, like if he doesn’t cling on he’ll give in and let go.

_He wants to let go._

A demonstration of loyalty, the Dark Lord had said. Regulus doesn’t see how. To him, it’s little more than gratuitous violence.

The body thrashes. The girl screams. Loud, so loud. Shrill and harrowing.  _Oh_ , this’ll haunt him. He knows it will.

_He doesn’t want this._

The cloaked figures laugh, like he’s putting on a show. Like this is, in some way, enjoyable. To them, to her, to him.

He doesn’t understand it. How anyone could want this.

 _Crack_. Another bone breaks. She’s begging him to stop, tears running down flushed red cheeks. Snot drips from her nose.

 _Undesirable_.

He murmurs the word again, again, again. Too scared not to. The jet of red light hits, and she thrashes.

Again and again and again.

 _Unforgivable_.

There’s no coming back from this.


End file.
